Neji X Sasuke, Chapter 1
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: Artis X Jurnalis, Benci X Cinta, Neji X Sasuke... baca dan review juga ya...


**Neji X Sasuke... by Shi-chan...**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Shonen ai, typo, gaje-ness fic...**

#

"Ck, apa maksud lo nyebarin berita bohong kayak gitu?" bentak Neji.

"Ha-habisnya, lo.. uum, maksud gue.. bodyguard lo udah ngerusakin kamera kesayangan gue dan nggak mau tanggung jawab!" sungut Sasuke.

"Salah sendiri, ngapain lo motret wajah eksotis gue!" Neji teriak-teriak.

"Salah gue? Wartawan yang lain juga ngambil gambar lo kok! Lagian, itu kan emang tugas wartawan!" Sasuke nggak mau kalah.

Greep

"Hmmp-"

"Pokoknya, lo mesti konfirmasi ke semua orang kalo berita yang lo buat itu cuma ngarang!" Neji mencengkram pipi Sasuke.

"Ghuhe ngghak mhauh..." Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan wajah Neji yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Shebhelum loh ghanthi rughi, ghuhe ngghak bhakhalan khonfrim thuh bheritha," kata Sasuke dengan gaje-nya, sebab ia berbicara dengan model bibir membentuk huruf 'O'.

Sett

Neji melepas cengkramannya, "Gue nggak mau tau, sebelum lo ubah berita bohong itu, gue juga nggak bakal ganti kamera butut lo!" ancamnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Huh! Gue nggak peduli ama lo, artis jelek!" Sasuke mendorong badan Neji hingga artis itu mundur beberapa langkah, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Neji dengan tampang kesal.

"WOW, JURNALIS JELEK! GUE BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG!" Neji teriak teriak.

"TAPI GUE UDAH!" balas Sasuke tanpa menengok ke arah Neji yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ck," karena tidak dihiraukan, akhirnya Neji cuma bisa mengumpat sambil terus mengeluarkan kata-kata keramat. Sedangkan Sasuke, sambil manyun dia masuk ke dalam kantor redaksi Konoha Magz.

**- # - **

Yah, perseteruan antara dua orang itu berawal saat Sasuke Uchiha, seorang jurnalis baru yang ingin mewawancarai Neji Hyuga, artis berbakat dan multi talenta mengenai kebenaran gossip tentang hubungannya dengan Tenten. Waktu itu Neji yang dikawal oleh empat bodyguard berbadan besar sedang dikerumuni banyak wartawan hanya dapat menghindar dan mencari cela untuk kabur. Tapi, tidak sengaja Sasuke yang berusaha mengambil notebook di tas pinggangnya menjatuhkan kamera miliknya dan terinjak oleh salah satu bodyguard Neji. Belum sempat meminta ganti rugi, Neji sudah melesat cepat dengan mobil jaguar warna hitam miliknya bersama rombongannya. Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan ke town house milik Neji untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban, tapi.. tidak ada satupun dari pihak Neji yang mau ganti rugi. Karena kesal itulah, Sasuke membuat berita bohong tentang Neji, disalah satu artikel di Konoha Magz tertulis jika Neji adalah seorang pencandu obat-obatan. Karena berita dan foto bohong buatan Sasuke, nama Neji jadi tercoreng. Meski Neji sudah melakukan konfirm ke semua wartawan, tetap saja ada pihak-pihak yang menjadi ilfeel dan membatalkan kontrak dengan sang Hyuga. Merasa dirugikan, Neji pun menemui Sasuke, jurnalis yang membuat berita abal tentang-nya.

**- # -**

"Ck, dasar jurnalis jelek!" Neji melempar remot tv-nya sampai mengenai layar tv LCD miliknya setelah menyaksikan gossip bohong tentangnya.

"Gara-gara dia, reputasi gue jadi ancur!" Neji ngomel-ngomel. "Emang berapa sih harga kamera!" Neji mencak-mencak diatas ranjangnya yang empuk dan lembut. "Pokoknya, kalau sampai besok dia nggak konfirm tuh gossip, gue banting tuh anak!" kata Neji sambil meremas-remas rambut panjangnya yang tergerai.

Semantara itu, diruangan kerja Sasuke...

"Huh, biarin aja tuh gossip bertahan agak lama, kalo perlu, gue bakal bikin gossip bohong lagi sampai dia mau ganti kamera kesayangan gue!" Sasuke mengepalkan kedua jari-jari tangannya, sambil bertekad dalam hati. "Gue nggak peduli ama semua ancamannya! Dia pikir gue takut ama! Pokoknya gue bakal tunjukin kalau harga diri gue sebagai jurnalis sangat tinggi... YEAH HIDUP!" ujarnya dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

"Lagian, gara-gara berita rekayasa itu, gue nggak jadi dipecat dari sini, itu 'kan sangat menguntungkan gue..." Sasuke senyam-senyum sendiri karena puas dengan hasil kerjanya. "Walau harus mati, gue nggak akan menyerah! Inget itu, Neji jelek!" umpat Sasuke, sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**- # - **

Seperti biasa, Sasuke Uchiha, si jurnalis berusia 19 tahun ini menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kediamannya. Tapi, mendadak beberapa orang datang menghadangnya.

"Woy, siapa kalian, dan mau- hmmp-" belum selesai bicara, seseorang mendekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Tentu saja, Sasuke berusaha melawan, tapi karena pengaruh obat bius disapu tangan itu, Sasuke pun terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Tiga orang itu segera mengangkat dan memasukkan Sasuke yang sudah KO itu ke dalam mobil bewarna hitam-hitam.

.

.

.

.

Kasur yang empuk, serta selimut yang hangat membuat Sasuke yang masih pingsan itu merasa nyaman diatasnya. Sementara Neji, biang dari semua ide penculikan Sasuke, berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Sasuke, diikuti oleh para pengawal setianya yang baru saja diutusnya untuk menculik si jurnalis.

"Heh? Lama banget sih sadarnya? Emang berapa banyak kalian tetesin obat bius ke sapu tangan itu?" dengan nada sok cool, Neji bertanya pada para bawahannya.

"Cuma 20 tetes kok, Bos!" Kakuzu menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan agak gugup.

"Fuuuh," Neji menghembuskan nafas berat. _"Pantesan, dia nggak sadar-sadar!"_ pikirnya.

"Ya udah, kalian jaga diluar, siapa tau ada maling atau wartawan yang mau menyusup rumah ini!" Neji bertitah pada tiga pengawalnya. Tanpa basa-basi, tiga orang itupun langsung menurut.

Setelah ketiganya pergi, Neji mendekati Sasuke yang masih tertidur, wajah dingin seorang Neji Hyuga langsung seperti meleleh melihat angelic-face Sasuke.

_"Heh, gue nggak nyangka, orang ini punya tampang semanis itu kalau sedang tidur!"_ puji hati kecil Neji.

Malam makin larut, dan akhirnya Sasuke pun membuka mata.

Sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, Sasuke, ia menyusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan. Begitu sadar jika ia sedang tidak berada dalam kamarnya, dan ranjang yang nyaman ini bukan miliknya, Sasuke langsung bangun. Tapi, ia langsung memcingkan matanya dan menatap sinis ke arah seorang pumuda bermata lavender yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Neji? Jadi elo yang nyuruh orang-orang itu nyulik gue? Apa mau lo, heh!" sungut Sasuke dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

"Yang gue mau, lo kasih tau ke semua orang kalau berita yang lo buat itu cuma rekayasa!" Neji juga menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Enggak! Gue nggak mau, sebelum lo ganti ru-"

Neji melempar lembaran uang kertas ke arah Sasuke, "Itu, jumlahnya seratus juta! Apa masih kurang?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Sasuke memperhatikan ratusan uang yang berterbangan di dekatnya, lalu ia memandang Neji dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, kemudian Sasuke berjalan mendekati Neji dan memberi hadiah tonjokkan dipipi kanannya sampai lebam.

"Lupakan masalah kamera, gue.. udah nggak peduli lagi!" Sasuke melotot ke arah Neji.

Sambil mengelus pipinya, Neji melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Lo, udah nginjak harga diri gue sebagai jurnalis, jadi gue.. nggak akan tinggal diam!" ancam Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Neji dalam ruangan luas yang disebut kamar. Meninggalkan Neji yang terlihat makin kesal karena perlakuan Sasuke.

"Cih, gue nggak akan pernah maafin lo wartawan sial," umpat Neji sambil menghantam keras-keras tembok keramik di depannya.

_"Huh, awas aja lo Neji jelek!"_ pikir Sasuke.

Ia berjalan sendirian menuju rumah, meski ia masih agak pusing karena pengaruh obat bius yang kebanyakan.

**- # -**

_"Neji Hyuga, artis sombong yang suka menginjak-injak harga diri wartawan dengan kekayaan yang ia miliki?"_

Sreek

Neji melempar majalah yang baru terbit itu ke sembarang tempat.

"Cih, dia emang bikin gue naik darah!" Neji mencengkram erat-erat napkin ditangannya.

_"Oke, kalo ini mau lo! Dengan pesona gue yang hampir redup ini, gue bakal adain jumpa pers dan bakal gue jelasin ke semuanya kalo berita itu cuma bohong,"_ pikir Neji, yang harusnya emang dia lakukan sejak gossip yang pertama.

"Pein! Siapin mobil!"

"Baik, Tuan!".

"Guy! Gue mau lo nyiapin tempat buat konfersi pers!".

"Baik Tuan Muda!".

"Kakuzu, beritahu semua wartawan untuk datang ke tempat yang disediakan oleh Guy!" perintah Neji dengan ekpersi wajah tenang, padahal dia sudah pengen meledak karena Sasuke tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

**- # -**

"Neji.. jadi berita tentang kamu itu cuma bohong?" tanya seorang jurnalis dari 'Bang News'.

"Iya.. semuanya itu memang cuma rekayasa, berita bohong itu dibuat oleh seorang jurnalis nggak bertanggung jawab!" jawab Neji dengan wajah tenang.

"Apa kamu bisa membuktikan kebenarannya?".

"Heh, tentu aja, gue bakal bawa wartawan itu kehadapan kalian! Kalo perlu hari ini, nanti sore!" Neji menegaskan.

"Baik Neji, jadi nanti sore kamu akan membawa orang itu dan kembali mengadakan jumpa pers?" Lee wartawan yang satu kantor dengan Sasuke bertanya.

"Heem! Kita ketemu lagi disini jam 3 sore, bakal gue bawa penipu itu, walau harus mengikatnya!" kata Neji dengan wajah serius.

**Dirumah Sasuke..**

"Huh, mau bawa gue? Pake ngiket gue? Lo nggak bakalan bisa Neji jelek," Sasuke mematikan televisi-nya begitu berita tentang Neji selesai ditayangkan.

Kruuuk

"Hah, laper.. gue beli makanan di warung aja deh!" Sasuke keluar dan mengunci rapat pintu rumahnya.

Tapi belum lima langkah keluar meninggalkan pagar, seseorang mendekap tangan Sasuke dan mengikat kedua tangannya dibelakang.

"Woy, mau dibawa kemana gue?" Sasuke meronta-ronta saat dua orang itu menyeret dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan...

"Hn? Ne-ji?..." begitu masuk ke dalam mobil itu, Sasuke sudah disambut oleh Neji yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Heh, lo pikir, gue nggak bisa nyulik lo 'kan?" Neji tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Sasuke yang berusaha membetulkan cara duduknya.

Sasuke melengos, "Huh, silahkan aja lo bawa gue ke depan para wartawan, biar gue sekalian bilang ke mereka kalo lo udah nyulik gue, ngerusakin kamera gue, dan nginjak-nginjak harga diri gue.." kata Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun melihat ke arah Neji.

Neji yang lebih memilih melihat gedung-gedung tinggi di balik kaca mobilnya, berujar, "Silahkan aja, itu kalo lo mau masuk penjara!".

Deg

Sasuke langsung memutar badannya menghadap Neji, "Ma-masuk penjara?".

"Kenapa? Lo takut? Lo udah bikin berita bohong, itu juga termasuk tindak kriminal..." Neji melihat Sasuke dengan sudut matanya. Dan artis itu menyunggingkan senyum seringainya begitu melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sasuke.

"Gu-gue juga bisa laporin lo balik karena perbuatan lo..." Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Silahkan aja, toh tetep gue yang menang, karena gue bisa bayar hakim itu berapapun, karena gue kaya, dan elo enggak!" kata Neji dengan santainya. Sasuke nelen ludah, ia benar-benar mati kutu sekarang. Dan Neji, terlihat senang karena ancamannya membuahkan hasil saat ini...

**- # - **

**TBC **

**- # -**

** Review ya...**


End file.
